Snow and Trouble
by earlybird-obi-wan
Summary: ObiWan and Anakin on vacation and nothing goes as planned


**Title: Snow and trouble**

Time: Jedi-quest

author: earlybird-obi-wan

disclaimer: Star Wars George Lucas

Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin on a wintervacation and nothing goes as planned.

Anakin loved this dream. He was just finishing the last lap of the Boonta Eve classic, when he felt himself being shaken.

He came awake instantly, bleary vision focusing on his master clad in a winter outfit. What's-"

"Shhhh!" The master held a finger to his lips. Motioning for his padawan to follow, he raced to the window and threw back the curtains.

Anakin frowned, shading his eyes against the light pouring across his bed. So far this was not his idea of a good way to start the morning. His master had better have a good reason for waking him. And what was he doing up this early anyway? They had arrived yesterday by public transport for a much earned vacation and sleeping in was almost every time the way to start the first days.

"Will you come here?" Obi-Wan gestured impatiently.

Still frowning, Anakin dragged himself out of the bed and to the window, stifling a yawn on the way. Obi-Wan held back the curtain, a rather goofy looking grin decorating his bearded face.

Peering out, Anakins breath caught in his throat. The holiday resort he knew yesterday was no more. What greeted him was a world of pure white, as far as the eye could see.

Obi-Wan's grin widened if that was at all possible. "The first snowfall of the season."

Anakin dressed as fast as he could and followed his master outside stuffing a bit of toast in his mouth.

Standing perfectly still for a few moments, they took in the sheer beauty that surrounded them, breathing deeply of the crisp cold air and watching it form misty clouds as it left their mouths.

Obi-Wan was the first to move, crouching down and scooping up a handful of snow and caught Anakin in the face. Anakin was spitting snow and sputtering, "You'll pay for that my master!"

The snow flew, master and padawan not even bothering to take cover or even duck, their main objective was now to make as many snowballs and score as many hits as possible.

Tiring as the battle raged on, Obi-Wan held up his hands in surrender, earning himself about four more hits before his padawan let him be. He collapsed into a snowdrift and closed his eyes against the reflection of the sun.. A smiled worked its way across his lips. At times like this…he could definitely say it was good to be alive.

Anakin plopped down beside his master and started to shiver.

Obi-Wan said "I should buy us some hothound lunch. Anakin, go to our room and get warm, I'll follow you later"

Obi-Wan made his way down to the centre of the village, savouring the happy moments of the snowball fight with Anakin. It was worth the early wake-up call from the Hotel.

He was walking on the sidewalk when a warning from the Force alerted him. An elderly lady was crossing the road and slipped on a piece of hardened snow. From an alley a truck came slipping and honking into Mainstreet. A screech and it swerved out of control to the place where Obi-Wan was helping the lady. Obi-Wan felt a pain in his left arm and knew no more.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before he became aware of his surroundings again.

Sirens were approaching, a vehicle stopped and commands were shouted. "Prevent fire, stabilise the vehicle, Medic take care of victims" a commanding voice shouted. "Chief, two victims, one pinned down by a piece of iron under the cabin of the truck, one on the sidewalk" a female voice said. The commanding voice said "Central, I need two ambulances and a medevac."

For some time noises were heard and Obi-Wan slipped into semiconsciousness again. A thumping sound pulled him to his senses again.

Soft probing hands were feeling for injuries on his body. A sharp sting and something was inserted in his hand.

He opened his eyes and peered into the face of a lime and green clad woman. "Sir,try not to move, you have been hit by a truck and are pinned down under it. We are going to get you free.

Obi-Wan asked in a quavering voice "I was helping a lady, is she alright."

The medic answered "She was thrown free and broke her hip and is been taken care of by our trauma unit"

"Chief, we are ready." a man said. "At my command, lift and stabilise. Medic attention"

Obi-Wan heard a hissing noise and suddenly an agonising pain ripped through his arm, followed by a great relieve. He felt gentle but firm hands pulling him free and was rolled on a hard surface and strapped to it.

More commands and he was lifted by black clad rescueworkers and carried to the ambulance. During the ride he lost consciousness again.

Obi-Wan became slowly aware of his surroundings. He was lying on a soft comfortable bed. His left arm was numb and in a sling and a drip was connected to his right hand. A medic was checking it.

"Welcome to the waking world again, sir. You are a lucky person" he said. The doctor will be with you shortly.

A young man came a few minutes later and explained "You had a piece of iron through your left lower arm and lost a lot of blood because of it. We have cleaned the wound and stitched it" It will be sore for a week or two but there is no permanent damage. No further injuries and that must be because of your Jedi-luck. You can go home tomorrow"

Obi-Wan asked "Is my padawan informed of my whereabouts".

The doctor answered "We are contacting the hot…..".

At that moment Obi-Wan felt a surge in the Force and a worried Anakin came sweeping into the room.

"Master, don't pull any stunts again getting some silly hothound lunch" Anakin gasped almost breathless from the long run to the hospital. "When can you leave? Why do vacations always end up disastrous.?"

"More Jedi-stunts" the doctor muttered to himself.

The doctor left master and padawan alone after a promise from Anakin that he would go to the hotel after an hour. Obi-Wan needed his rest.

The next morning Anakin was helping Obi-Wan getting dressed in his winterclothes. Obi-Wan settled his arm in the sling and together they walked to the exit. Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for a taxi. A familiar person walked to the call-desk, it was the medic, accompanied by a chief rescueworker. "The man was released this day, the woman however has died this morning." the doctor said. "Was something done wrong?" the chief asked. "No, she died of complications after the surgery." the doctor answered. "I will call my team for a meeting today" the chief said "Can you come for support?" The doctor agreed to meet them in the afternoon.

Obi-Wan walked to the desk and said "I want to help as well and share your feelings"

"You are welcome" the chief said. "Bring your friend as well."

That afternoon the meeting was held, everything was explained and the rescueworkers were relieved. Obi-Wan helped them to cope with their feelings.

During the slow walk to the hotel Obi-Wan became aware of the beautiful surroundings again. "Look Anakin, some fresh snow has fallen. We can go for a walk tomorrow."

"More snowfights" Anakin asked? "No just walks" Obi-Wan replied.

The next day found master and padawan taking a walk, but after a while Anakin got bored. Trying to get rid of excess energy he was starting to make a snowball. It grew huge and suddenly Obi-Wan smiled. He said "Anakin, it's large enough for a body. If you can make a smaller ball for a head, I will make his feet and arms. I can do that onehanded."

Anakin saw that his master was making threetoed feet and hands. A mischievous smile spread on his face. He sculpted the head and used the force to lift it atop the large snowball. After that he went into the woods and came back with a stick. "This completes it." said Anakin and he put the stick into one of the threefingered hands. Obi-Wan was standing next to the finished figure and Anakin sneaked his camera out of his pocket. He managed to take a picture unnoticed by his master.

A week later: Kenobi-Skywalker quarters in the Jeditemple

Anakin loved this dream. He was just finishing the last lap of the Boonta Eve classic, when he felt himself being shaken.

He came awake instantly, bleary vision focusing on Obi , no uh oh, and Yoda? Yes green and brandishing a stick and a piece of flimsyplast towards his master. "Fun of me make you two. grow al white hairs I do because of the two of you" Yoda said, but with a smiling face because on the picture was unnoticed by Anakin at that time a small stature of the elderly woman, sitting between Yoda's feet.

the end


End file.
